A Winter's Day (traduction fr)
by Adalas
Summary: Thorin est fatigué. Si fatigué. Une vie d'exil signifie une vie de pauvreté, des journées sans fin de labeur et des nuits sans sommeil. Et l'hiver qui arrive pour les couvrir de neige et Thorin n'y voit aucun soulagement. Fili et Kili peuvent-ils le faire changer d'avis ? (family fluffy)


**Auteure** : Ainulinde

 **Traductrice** : Adalas

 **Disclaimers** : rien est à moi hormis la traduction. La fic en VO est disponible sur ce site et je remercie chaleureusement l'auteure pour son accord.

 **Note de la traductrice** : Un petit OS très très fluffy et très touchant qui m'a beaucoup plu et que j'ai voulu partager avec vous. Un peu de douceur, ça fait du bien de temps en temps ^^

* * *

Il était destiné à soulever la hache, pas le marteau.

Il était destiné à transpirer à l'entraînement, et non dans une forge. Il était destiné à régner dans l'aisance, et non à trimer pour quelques piécettes. Il n'était pas censé être préoccupé par l'approche de l'hiver.

Et pourtant, il se tenait debout, un marteau fixé à sa ceinture, le dos de sa chemise trempé de sueur, ses membres frigorifiés, son poing serré sur sa paie. Thorin leva les yeux et adressa un regard furieux vers le ciel, défiant les nuages gris de lui rendre son regard. L'hiver arrivait à grands pas pour frapper de ses rigueurs et étouffer les champs de son manteau de neige.

Thorin soupira, revêtit son manteau – déjà râpé – et se força à grimper pour rentrer à la maison. La maison. Risible concept. Le métal semi-précieux dans sa main mordit sa peau tandis qu'il resserrait sa poigne. Cela suffirait pour... quelque chose. Les prix du marché n'avaient pas encore augmenté, alors il laissait Dis gérer la maison.

Sur son chemin, quelques hommes le saluèrent d'un hochement de tête. Thorin leur rendit leur salut. Il continua sa montée, remerciant Mahal pour les solides bottes naines. Une fois, il avait apprécié la mauvaise saison. Un autre concept risible. Les gens voyageaient moins en hiver, se battaient moins, dépensaient moins – pas de fer à cheval qu'il puisse réparer, pas de chaudrons à fabriquer, pas d'épée à forger. Et tout était limité et coûteux. Et il faisait sacrément froid. Thorin se moqua du vent qui agitait ses tresses et de la neige dans ses cheveux et sa barbe. Laissez-les faire. Il avait vendu tous ses atours il y a longtemps.

L'hiver arrivant sa mère chantait des chansons, et les cuisiniers faisaient frire des bonbons enrobés de miel et fourrés à la confiture. – _Arrête-ça,_ siffla son esprit.

C'était si... blanc. La terre étincelait et brillait d'eau cristallisée. Thorin fit une pause durant un instant, son souffle se condensant autour de sa bouche. Que dirait-il à Dis lorsqu'il rentrerait ? Quelle excuse pourrait-il lui donner ? Une jeune veuve qui tentait d'élever ses deux fils, essayant de compter sur un frère incapable de l'approvisionner. Son roi qui, après une longue journée de labeur, ne pouvait pas rapporter plus que quelques piécettes.

Et l'hiver qui...

\- Mon Oncle !

Quelque chose s'écrasa sur ses bottes.

Thorin, fronçant les sourcils, sortit brutalement de sa mélancolique rêverie et baissa le regard.

Une masse floue de cheveux blancs et de sombres yeux bruns lui rendit son regard.

\- B'jour !

Thorin se pencha et souleva le petit nain de la neige.

\- Kili, salua-t-il, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je t'attendais ! répondit Kili en fusillant du regard la main de Thorin qui essayait de chasser la neige de ses vêtements. Je t'ai vu en premier !

\- Parce que tu n'es pas monté aussi haut, dit une voix maussade venant de la taille de Thorin. Tricheur.

Kili tira la langue, puis utilisa la distraction momentanée pour grimper sur les épaules de Thorin.

\- Je suis le plus grand ! proclama-t-il, d'une voix perçante.

Thorin soupira, combattit le sourire qui jouait sur ses lèvres avant de perdre. Il ébouriffa les cheveux de Fili, chassant la neige des mèches dorées.

\- Rentrons à la maison. Tu ne peux pas attraper froid.

\- Je ne suis pas malade ! déclara Fili.

\- Moi non plus ! s'écria Kili en balançant ses jambes et cognant Thorin dans la foulée.

Celui-ci attrapa ses jambes, le calma, puis il offrit son autre main à Fili. Le garçon la pris, cependant son sourire vacilla. Son père lui manquait. Thorin ne pouvait l'en blâmer. Son père lui manquait aussi, parfois. Il serra la main du jeune nain.

En réponse, Fili serra à deux mains celle de Thorin.

Kili, comme à l'accoutumée, était insouciant.

\- Après qu'on soit rentré, on pourra jouer ?

Ses petites mains attrapèrent les tresses de Thorin et tirèrent. Celui-ci grimaça.

\- Je suis désolé, Kili, il faut que j'aille travailler.

\- Tu travailles toujours, protesta Fili.

\- Oui, tu travailles toujours, toujours, toujours !

Thorin put percevoir la moue de Kili dans ses mots. Il pouvait détecter la solitude de Fili. Il savait aussi qu'il avait ses devoirs.

\- Je sais, les garçons, je sais. Mais l'hiver est déjà là, et je dois...

\- Faire de la luge ! acheva Kili pour lui.

\- … de la luge ?

Thorin n'avait pas suivi. Fili frémit et se rapprocha de Thorin.

\- Père disait qu'il nous fabriquerait une luge et qu'il nous emmènerait descendre le flanc de la montagne.

\- Et maman a dit qu'elle nous apprendrait à faire du patin à glace ! Et à faire des anges de neige ! Et des nains de neige !

\- Je vois, murmura Thorin.

Il regarda la matière blanche et il y voyait la mort, mais les garçons... les garçons y voyaient une aventure. Il secoua la tête, souriant légèrement au rire de Kili. Et s'ils attrapaient froid ? Il n'était pas sûr qu'ils puissent payer les médicaments.

\- Tu voudras nous y emmener ? Je veux y aller ! Je serais sage, promit Kili, puis il balança ses jambes avec excitation.

Thorin ravala sa grimace. Fili détourna le regard.

\- Ça va. Tu n'es pas obligé.

\- Fili...

\- Te voilà !

Thorin leva les yeux pour trouver Dis, les mains sur les hanches, les sourcils haussés. Elle sourit.

\- Je pensais que tu t'étais perdu dans cette neige.

\- Nous l'avons trouvé ! déclara Kili, je l'ai trouvé le premier !

Fili fronça les sourcils :

\- J'ai grimpé plus haut !

\- Mais je l'ai vu en premier !

\- Mais...

\- Les garçons ! cassa Thorin, allez avec votre mère.

Il déposa Kili sur le sol. Le garçon prit la main de son frère aîné et courut à l'intérieur. Leurs visages étaient déçus, presque blessés.

Thorin grogna de frustration. Il se dirigea vers sa sœur, dont le regard s'adoucit lorsqu'elle vit son expression. Thorin ouvrit la bouche, la referma, puis il offrit sa paie.

Les yeux de Dis cherchèrent les siens, puis fixèrent les quelques pièces.

Son air affligé brûla comme une honte dans les veines de Thorin.

\- J'y retournerais demain.

Dis releva le regard, les yeux assombris et les sourcils fronçés.

\- Thorin...

\- Je demanderai aux alentours, peut-être que quelqu'un aura besoin de quelque chose... à réparer. Quelque chose. J'irais...

\- Thorin...

\- Nous devons économiser pour l'hiver...

\- Thorin ! Dis s'avança et prit ses joues en coupe. Tu as une mine épouvantable.

\- Je te remercie, grommela-t-il.

Elle grimaça.

\- Tu sais ce que je veux dire. Tu as besoin de te reposer.

Thorin soupira.

\- Tu sais que je ne peux pas. Pas tant que je ne sois pas certain que nous ayons assez.

Dis se raidit, ses yeux le transperçant. Puis elle détourna le regard, le visage vide.

\- J'ai fait de la soupe.

Il secoua la tête.

\- Je dois y aller et parler avec Balin. Peut-être qu'il aura entendu des nouvelles de Père...

\- Mange avec les garçons, Thorin. Reste avec eux.

Sa voix tremblait mais son regard était de fer.

\- Dis...

\- Thorin, l'avertit-elle.

\- Mon Oncle ?

Thorin sentit une petite main tirer sa manche. Il baissa les yeux pour trouver Kili qui le regardait, ses yeux immenses et incertains, puis il se tourna pour trouver Fili qui l'observait, les mâchoires serrées, tenant deux bols de soupe dans ses mains. Thorin s'inclina et releva le petit nain. Kili enroula immédiatement ses bras autour de son cou, sa prise presque étouffante.

\- Comment est la soupe de Mère ?

Kili leva les yeux. Il sourit.

\- Elle sent bon ! On t'attendait.

\- Alors mangeons près du feu. Tu as changé de vêtements ?

Le sourire de l'enfant l'élargit.

\- Oui ! Fili m'a aidé !

Thorin sourit aussi. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et Fili, puis il s'arrêta pour ébouriffer les mèches d'or du jeune nain.

\- Merci, Fili. Tu as changé les tiens ?

Le garçon hocha la tête.

\- Papa disait que tu ne pouvais pas rester avec des vêtements humides pendant l'hiver. (Il tira sur le manteau de Thorin.) Tes vêtements sont mouillés.

\- Je les changerais plus tard. Là, je voudrais manger et me réchauffer près du feu. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- Je m'assoie sur les genoux de mon Oncle ! quémanda Kili.

Thorin fixa sévèrement les grands yeux noirs.

\- La dernière fois, tu m'as renversé de la soupe dessus.

Kili se recroquevilla légèrement.

\- Je ferai attention. Promis !

Il leva le regard, les yeux immenses et horriblement adorables. Thorin soupira. Il s'assit dans le large fauteuil et tira Kili près de lui. Après lui avoir donné le bol que tenait Fili, il tendit les bras et attrapa celui-ci et l'y assit sur son autre cuisse.

\- Je peux m'asseoir tout seul ! protesta Fili. Je suis grand !

\- Je sais, lui assura Thorin. Je me sers de vous pour sécher mes vêtements.

Fili tira la langue mais il cessa de se tortiller. Il s'appuya contre le flanc de Thorin et se couvrit de son manteau.

Thorin accepta le bol de soupe que Dis lui offrit avec un sourire bienveillant. Il attira les garçons plus près et rit sous cape lorsque Kili frotta son visage à la peau délicate contre sa barbe.

\- Quand est-ce que j'aurai une barbe comme la tienne ?

\- Tu n'obtiens pas de barbe, tu l'as fait pousser, le corrigea Fili, se vantant fièrement de ses favoris.

Kili persista.

\- Quand est-ce que je la ferrai pousser ?

\- Quand tu seras plus âgé, elle poussera.

Thorin avala une cuillerée de soupe, puis supporta silencieusement les doigts explorateurs de Kili. Il avait su que c'était une mauvaise idée.

\- Comme celle de Fili ? insista Kili.

\- Oui, comme celle de Fili. Mange ta soupe.

\- J'ai presque fini la mienne, déclara Fili, montrant son bol à moitié vide.

\- Je finirais en premier ! déclara Kili, puis il laissa tomber sa cuillère sur le pantalon de Thorin, leva son bol pour le boire d'un trait.

Fili refusa d'être battu et fit de même.

Thorin savait qu'il ne pouvais pas refuser un défi et inclina son bol, cuillère et bonnes manières allant se faire voir.

\- Thorin ! (Une cuillère en bois frappa l'arrière de sa tête, le faisant s'étouffer avec le dernier morceau de bœuf.) Les bonnes manières !

Thorin toussa puis mâcha la viande correctement, avala et grogna :

\- Dis, je ne pouvais pas perdre le...

Fili étouffa un rire.

\- Mais tu as perdu !

Les yeux de Kili s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il soufflait.

\- Oui ! Oncle a perdu !

Il pointa joyeusement les quelques gouttes de soupe qui brillaient encore au fond du bol. Puis les deux garçons levèrent leurs bols vide pour les inspecter.

Thorin grogna, finit sa soupe et ramassa les bols et les cuillères – qui avaient sali son pantalon, encore – et soupira.

\- Très bien. Vous avez gagné. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

\- Une histoire ! s'écria Fili.

\- Oui ! Une histoire !

Les yeux de Kili étincelèrent. Ceux de Fili, également. Thorin savait qu'il ne pouvait refuser face à ces yeux, pas quand ils étaient trop souvent assombris par le chagrin. Il donna les bols à Dis, qui sourit et acquiesça.

\- Bien. C'est Fili qui choisit.

Le sourire de l'enfant s'élargit.

\- Je veux celle où tu as perdu un combat à la hache contre maman.

Kili hocha la tête avec tant d'enthousiasme que ses cheveux fouettèrent le visage de Thorin.

\- Oui ! J'aime cette histoire !

\- Votre mère a gagné parce qu'elle a _triché_ , siffla Thorin à travers ses lèvres pincées.

\- J'ai entendu ! cria Dis depuis l'autre pièce. Prête à te battre à nouveau quand tu veux, grand frère !

Thorin grommela :

\- J'avais le soleil dans les yeux, et ma hache était glissante.

Dis se pencha dans l'encablure de la porte :

\- Oh, toutes mes excuses ! J'ai gagné loyalement et honnêtement et tu le sais !

\- Tu as étalé du beurre sur la poignée de ma hache !

\- Prouve-le !

\- Maman ! intervint Fili. L'histoire !

Alors deux paires d'yeux brillants de joie se concentrèrent sur Thorin et Thorin... Thorin roula des yeux.

\- Alors, un jour votre bien-aimée mère...

Il leur narra l'histoire. Après cela, il leur raconta la fois ou Dwalin fut poursuivit par un monstre qui s'était avéré être un gros lapin, et la fois où il monta à cheval sur Dis et Dwalin (et Frerin, mais il ne le mentionna pas) et la fois où...

La chaleur du feu et les garçons blottis contre lui firent fondre le gel et la fatigue de ses os. Le vieux fauteuil était doux et confortable. Il s'était modelé lui-même pour apaiser les muscles douloureux de Thorin et soutenir sa tête fatiguée. Ses paupières lourdes cédèrent facilement, bercées par la respiration rythmique des garçons. Thorin prit une profonde inspiration, inhalant l'odeur de la soupe, de la neige et des deux garçons – ses deux garçons – et s'endormit.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Il faisait sombre lorsqu'il se réveilla brusquement.

Thorin cligna des yeux dans la noirceur d'avant l'aube, fixa avec des yeux vides le plafond inhabituel. Son dos lui faisait mal et son corps était singulièrement lourd. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour se rendre compte qu'il était assis, et un instant de plus pour réaliser que le poids supplémentaire était en réalité deux petits corps chauds pressés contre lui. Et une épaisse couverture en laine qui avait connu des jours meilleurs qui n'était pas la veille. La veille. Hmm.

Il fallut un certain temps à Thorin pour se dépêtrer des deux enfants (l'air paisible et calme sur leur visages était étrange, inhabituel. Thorin dut détacher ses yeux de cette douce vue.) La pièce était sensiblement plus froide – un coup d'œil l'informa que le feu s'était éteint durant la nuit. Un bref débat pour en rallumer un s'ensuivit lorsque le corps de Kili trahit un petit frisson. Thorin se baissa, prit trois bûches, et ralluma un nouveau feu.

Il semblait qu'il faudrait un jour de bois coupé devant lui. La pile devant lui ne suffirait pas. Thorin fronça les sourcils, carra les épaules et saisit sa hache et son marteau. Il devrait aller en ville, à la forge, peut-être partir tôt, couper un arbre, puis...

\- Où compte-tu aller ?

\- Dis, salua Thorin. Son estomac se serra, mais il ne mentionna pas sa faim. Bonjour. Travail.

\- Très éloquent ! railla la dame naine qui soupira. (Elle eut l'air vieillie, plus vieille qu'il ne s'en souvenait.) Prends un jour de repos.

Thorin cracha sa frustration :

\- Dis, tu ne peux pas penser que nous soyons assez aisés pour des vacances.

\- Pas des vacances, admonesta-t-elle. Juste une journée. Pour les garçons, Thorin, ajouta-t-elle, une main sur son bras. Tu leur manque. Leur père leur manque. Il ont besoin... de quelqu'un.

\- Je ne peux pas être leur père, Dis.

\- Bien sûr que tu ne peux pas ! cassa-t-elle le regard fuyant, la voix épaisse. Ils ont besoin de leur oncle.

Thorin baissa le regard sur ses traits usés. Puis il jeta un œil sur sa hache tout aussi usée. Il ferma les yeux.

\- Thorin...

Une main sur sa joue.

Il rouvrit les paupières.

\- Tu sais que je ne pourrais jamais te refuser quoique ce soit.

Un rire sec.

\- Bien sûr que je le sais. Après tout, je suis ta plus jeune sœur.

\- Mon unique sœur, ajouta-t-il, un petit sourire ourlant ses lèvres.

\- Oui. (elle le relâcha) Maintenant, viens prendre un petit-déjeuner. Tu sautes trop souvent les repas, et je ne permettrais pas que mon frère soit un nain _maigrichon_.

Elle frissonna. Thorin s'en amusa. Un sourire traversa son visage. Il hocha la tête, résolu.

\- Je serais de retour dans une heure, déclara-t-il, puis il partit avant qu'elle ne puisse protester.

Ça faisait quelques années, mais il se souvenait toujours de comment faire une luge, n'est-ce pas ?

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Thorin marcha péniblement dans la neige. Oui. Il s'en souvenait toujours. La coupe du bois, c'était ça. Sans Bifur, il aurai été perdu. Il avait peut-être fallu plus d'une heure. Il entra dans la maison, les doigts transis de froid, mais serrant toujours les deux luges en bois d'une poigne ferme.

\- … ne nous aime plus ? Il est... Je ne comprends pas...

C'était la voix de Fili. Thorin s'arrêta dans l'encablure, puis secoua sa crinière. Il ne s'était pas échiné pendant des heures pour être une autre source de déception. Grinçant des dents, il entra dans la cuisine.

Dis soupira :

\- Fili, tu devrais – Oh ! Thorin !

Les garçons se retournèrent – les yeux de Kili étaient rouges et ceux de Fili outrés – et le fixèrent. Le regard peiné s'évanouit lentement de leur visages, et fut remplacé par une crainte incertaine.

Thorin s'éclaircit la gorge :

\- Qui... qui veut faire de la luge ?

Il tendit les luges, et les déposa sur la table. Il s'éclaircit à nouveau la gorge.

\- Pour nous ? balbutia Fili en touchant une des luges avec respect.

\- Oui, confirma Thorin, je les ai faites ce matin.

\- Pour de vrai ? (Kili en attrapa une et la serra contre sa poitrine.) On peut les garder ?

\- Oui. (Thorin ébouriffa les mèches noires en bataille) Elles sont à vous. (Il ne put retenir un sourire devant l'éclat d'excitation qui s'alluma dans leurs yeux) J'ai croisé Gloin sur mon chemin. Nous pouvons aller faire de la luge avec lui et son fils...

Deux jeunes nains excités sautèrent et vociférèrent « Mon Oncle ! » comme un cri de guerre et le plaquèrent au sol.

Sa tête avait connu des jours meilleurs.

Mais bientôt ses mains furent pleines de deux garçons – ses deux garçons – il grimaça lorsqu'ils lui sautèrent dessus, mais ces rires joyeux, et ces lumineux sourires, et ces heureux cris de victoire...

Thorin rit. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il s'assit, serrant contre lui les garçons – qui semblèrent avoir un grand plaisir à tenter de se tenir sur lui et de le plaquer au sol (encore) en même temps.

Kili enroula ses bras autour du cou de Thorin et déclara :

\- C'est le meilleur hiver de tous les temps.

Et Fili serra de toutes ses forces le bras de Thorin, acquiesça.

\- Oui, ce sera amusant.

Et il sourit, les yeux brillant, et des joues rougies et si Thorin savait que deux luges pouvaient ramener la lumière dans les yeux de Fili, alors il aurait transformé une forêt entière en luges.

\- Oui, approuva-t-il, presque surpris par la chaleur qui l'enveloppait. Il tint leurs visages entre ses mains, caressa leurs joues encore lisses, puis les serra contre sa poitrine.

\- Ça le sera.


End file.
